


How Can I Be Angry?

by Fuyukaidesu00



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Possesive!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyukaidesu00/pseuds/Fuyukaidesu00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol doesn't want anyone touching his Byun Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can I Be Angry?

Chanyeol doesn't want anyone touching his Byun Baekhyun.

He glared at the pair walking towards him, burning a hole in between them.

"Hyung, thank you for teaching me calculus. See you later!" Sehun beamed towards Baekhyun then waved at him.

"Hi Chanyeol, sorry I'm late." Baekhyun said, smiling to his best friend, Chanyeol.

"Who was that?" Chanyeol asked, his voice was strained with jealousy.

"That was Sehun, he asked me to help him with calculus. He have the same problem as you." Baekhyun let out a small giggle and Chanyeol can't help but smile.

"Yah! I'm hungry. Let's eat." Baekhyun added pulling Chanyeol towards the cafeteria.

\-------

"God, I'm so embarassing." Chanyeol said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I sounded so butthurt and jealous earlier. Ughhhh. Pabo."

Chanyeol didn't know why but he keeps on acting like that whenever he sees Baekhyun with others and they are not even together.

\-------

"Where is h--" Chanyeol was cut off mid-sentence when he saw Baekhyun laughing with that Sehun again. 

"Sehun, I'm going home already okay? See you tomorrow!"

"Bye hyung!"

Chanyeol glared at them and clenched his fists. 

"Hey Chanyeol, I'm late again. I'm sorry. I just have to teach Se--"

"I know, okay? You don't have to explain." Chanyeol cut him off harshly. Baekhyun looked a little bit schocked.

"Chanyeol, what's wrong? You're in a bad mood the whole day."

"Nothing's wrong Baekhyun, I'll just go home." 

"Chanyeol. Tell me wha--"

"I said nothing's wrong! Leave me alone!" Chanyeol's sudden outburst have shocked Baekhyun. Tears suddenly fall out of his eyes.

"I-ahh. I'm sorry." Baekhyun chocked in his tears. Chanyeol was taken aback. He didn't mean to make Baekhyun cry. Heck, he didn't even want Baekhyun crying. 

"Baekhyun, please stop crying. I didn't mean snap at you. I'm sorry." Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun's tears with his thumb. 

"I just, I hate seeing you with other guys, especially that Sehun guy. I'm jealous Baekhyun." Chanyeol admitted. He want to hide in the deepest parts of the world now because this is so embarassing.

"Really? Are you still angry at me?" Chanyeol was shocked by Baekhyun's reply.

"Angry? I'm not angry at you besides, how can I be angry when I'm in love with you." 

"You love me?" Baekhyun has stopped crying now.

"Yes, Baekhyun." Chanyeol smiled nervously. 

"Well then, I love you too Yeollie." Baekhyun pulled in him for a hug.

"Let's go home." Baekhyun said and grab Chanyeol's hand and intertwine their fingers. Chanyeol was too happy to react. He just smiled there, looking like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Baekyeol shipper here *waves* This is my first EXO post. I just miss baekyeol :(


End file.
